Gakuen Hetalia: ¡Hola Werknya!
by kasaneneko
Summary: Un nuevo país lleno de energía ingresa junto con los demás, saliendo de su anterior aislamiento, debido a su juventud e inseguridad. ¿Qué cosas le sucederán en la academia?


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece a mí, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya, Tv tokio y Aino fansub (?).

**Advertencias:** Entra un Oc en juego. (¡Mi Oc *^*!) Así que no me hago responsable de lo que haga por el gakuen, tsk. ewé.

**Nueva escritora de fanfics:** Eso quiere decir que éste es el primer fanfic que escribo en mi vida, así que zorras en celo con ganas de bronca abténganse de reviewearme de forma cruel.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: "¡Werknya entra en acción!".**

-¡Werknya!¡Vamos sube al coche o no llegaremos a tiempo para que puedas deshacer las maletas antes de que la presentación dé comienzo! -Gritó mi superior, quién esperaba impacientemente a que cierto país (yo) bajara las escaleras y se reuniera con él en el patio.

-¡Voy superior! - Decía una voz femenina, bastante dulce, pero algo chillona. Rápidamente,yo, la propietaria de esa voz bajé las escaleras acelerada. Mi cabello (rosa en los bajos y el flequillo, castaño claro en el resto) revoloteaba golpeando una y otra vez mis mejillas sonrosadas mientras corría bajando unas largas escaleras de caracol con la última maleta que me quedaba por hacer. Al bajar, su superior me tomó la pequeña maleta, mientras me metí en el coche.

-¡Algo me dice que en esa academia me lo pasaré genial! Tarahahahahahahaha~. -Canturreé feliz encaminándome hacia allá.

**Y ahora, mis queridos lectores, haré un pequeño paréntesis para explicaros como es mi academia. Se llama academia "W" y es un centro escolar de lujo en el que están empezando a mandar a todos los países ya que no saben que hacer con nosotros y no pueden tenernos pululando entre asuntos del gobierno ya que turbaríamos a la gente y no sabrían que hacer, ni que decir, etc... Resumiendo: Esta fue la única manera de deshacerse de nosotros temporalmente sin herirnos. Además, a todos nos gustó la idea de estudiar juntos. Tendremos cuatro niveles en las clases: 1º Baccavark, 2º Baccavark, 3º Baccavark y 4º Baccavark. Cada país estará destinado a un curso, según su experiencia y edad. En primero estaremos: Polonia, Islandia, Corea, Sealand, Liechtenstein, Canadá, Letonia, Seychelles, Finlandia, Suiza y yo. ¡Esos serán mis majoshísimos compañeros de clases! De seguro nos llevaremos muuuuuuy bien, ¡tarahaha! Aprenderemos cosas básicas como matemáticas o lengua, pero además nos darán unas asignaturas que se encierran en un bloque que se llama "Para que lo hagáis vosotros mismos", es decir, tareas domésticas que van desde cocinar hasta arreglar un mueble. Y también me dijeron que en esta academia planean muuuuchísimas excursiones, ¡muy divertidas y variadas! Iremos al zoo, al Predjamski Grad (Es un castillo de Eslovenia, que aunque es pequeño y esta frente a una cueva...¡es super hermoso! Os recomiendo verlo), a casa de Rusia-chan... ¡De aquí vienen mis presentimientos de que me lo voy a pasar genial! ¡Ah! Por cierto, me llamo Werknya, soy un país situado en una isla bastante grande entre Rusia y Estados Unidos, aunque no los conozco... ¡Pero seguramente aquí los conozca! Espero que lleguemos a ser grandes amigos tarahahaha, a mí me gustaría tener más amigos (de hecho no tengo ningún amigo -Lloriquea.- Pero en fín... LOS HARÉ. Y me los llevaré a todos los sitios que pueda y comeré con ellos y subiremos fotos tóh guays al Facebook tarahaha.) **

Ahora me encontraba observando con un gran asombro mi habitación. Sus paredes eran blancas, llenas de cuadros rosas de niñas totalmente kawaiis y posters de anime que envié para que pusieran allí. No había todavía cortinas, ni mantas sobre la cama, pero las llevaba en una maleta y me dispuse a sacarlas cuando llamaron a la puerta. Abrí y allí estaba un chico de piel pálida como la mía, ojos violetas, pelo gris... Y sobretodo, alto, muy alto, llegaba un poco más alto que mi puerta.

-¡Hola! -Saludé animada, aunque algo nerviosa. Era un chico muy mono, la verdad, eso me ponía nerviosa. - ¿Cómo te llamas? -Dije la única frase que creí que formularía correctamente, estaba quedandome sin aire. ¿Cómo puede haber chicos tan guapos en el mundo?

-¡Hola! Rusia, ¿Y tú? ¿Werknya, da? -Alrededor de él se empezó a formar un aura morada que empezó a cubrirle.

Empecé a temblar de miedo, ¡fue escalofriante! y más aún cuando oí la última frase que me dijo antes de marcharse:

-Has de ser una conmigo, kolkolkolkolkol...-Le miré marchándose, sí, era mono, pero daba un miedo terrible. Aunque me gustó bastante...

Justo en ese momento pasó un chico rubio, con un ahoge que desafiaba a la gravedad en el pelo y gafas. Llevaba una bolsa del McDonalds y una chaqueta de cuero marrón de aviador que era bastante grande, incluso para él, se notaba que era alguien bastante fuerte. Miró a un Rusia ya alejado, me miró a mí y se acercó a donde estaba.

-¿Estás bien?- Sonrió ofreciéndome su mano, empezando a llevarme con él a "nosesabedonde".

Yo por toda respuesta asentí, sintiendo como el miedo se desvanecía y dejándome llevar. No parecía un mal tipo.

-Soy Werknya.-Dije tratando de mantener una conversación, sonriente. Entre mis gustos no se encontraba precisamente el caminar en silencio al lado de una persona. Eso sería aburrido. Muy aburrido...

-Yo América...

-¡Pero si eres mi vecino!- Dije interrumpiéndole.-Vaya, los dos primeros compañeros que conozco son mis vecinos tarahahaha, Rusia y América.- Comenté con mi más amplia sonrisa.

-Normal, ¡hahahaha!¡Nos ponen según estemos in the globo terráqueo!

-Entonces... Rusia-chan...¡¿Vive en la habitación de al lado?!

-Yeah, ¡Hahahaha! Yo que tú tendría cuidado con él, ¡es un sádico amante de los tulipanes y el vodka y cuando puede me annoy!

-Oh... -Empecé a sopesar la información, pero más que nada desee cambiar de tema.

-¡Soy un hero! ¡¿Lo sabías?! - Gritó él de la nada, sacándome de mis pensamientos y obligándome a mirarle. (¿LEE LA MENTE? Enserio, si no no me lo explico.)

-¿Cuál es la cosa más heroica que has hecho, hero? ¡Tarahahaha!-Pregunté con suspicacia. Era bastante agradable el chaval. Esperé que Rusia fuera como él.

-Pues impedir que Inglaterra rompa todo un local. Cuando está drunk, sería capaz de destruir todo un país.

Le miré sorprendida. ¿Así que un tal Inglaterra era tan poderoso cuando se daba a la bebida? Menos mal que en la academia no permitían el consumo de alcohol, hubiera sido peligroso, inclusive con el hero América velando por nuestra seguridad.

-Un hero tiene que ser fuerte... ¡Demuéstrame tu fuerza! ¡Tarahaha!-Reí divertida ante mi ocurrencia. Como he dicho antes, con sólo verle notas que es fuerte y sólo quise enrabietarle.

De repente siento una bolsa entre mis brazos, caliente y llena de hamburguesas.

-Sujétamela...-Me levantó en volandas y corriendo a una velocidad ultra-sónica, terminó por dejarme encima de la mesa donde estaban los alumnos de tercero... O eso ponía en un letrero.- ¿Qué, tengo strenght?

Muuuuuuuy sorprendida no pude menos que asentir. ¡Qué fuerza más bruta tenía el chaval! Se nota que es un hero. Pero uno verdadero, no como los de las películas. Y ahora me encontraba en una mesa, siendo mirada por alumnos de dos cursos superiores, sintiéndome analizada a fondo por sus ojos. Me sonrojé y un chico de ojos verdes, pelo castaño y con la piel morena exclamó:

-¡Mirad! ¡Es un país nuevo! ¡Y parece un tomate! ¡Y...!

Antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar, un alumno de los de segundo, supuse por su apariencia, con el pelo castaño con un rulo y ojos color miel, le propinó un puñetazo de los que hacen historia sobre su panza.

-¡España, bastardo! ¡Quiero pasta!

-¡¿Y yo qué pinto en eso?!- Preguntó un España dolorido sujetándose el estómago y dando gracias a Dios no haber comido nada de recién.

-¡Tú eres el culpable de todo! ¡De todas mis desgracias!

Miré atónita la escena. Ese chico era peligroso, había que tener cuidado con él. España, así se llamaba "El causante de sus desgracias", soltó un escupitajo lleno de sangre a causa del terrible impacto y corrí a soccorrerle como podía, limpiándole la boca con un pañuelo e interfiriendo entre ellos dos para que no le pegara más. Me hacía sentir molesta la gente así.

-¡No le pegues! ¡Él no hizo nada malo!-Miré al tsundere desafiante, dispuesta a enfrentarme a él si fuera necesario.

Se me fue acercando:

-Mi nombre es Romano, acuérdate mocosa y no te interpongas en asuntos que no son de tu conveniencia. Vámonos España, bastardo di merda.-Tomó de la mano a España y se lo llevo de allí a duras penas.

América se me acercó, acariciando mi cabeza con cariño dijo:

-¡Good Job! ¡Así es como actúan los héroes! ¡ Y en este caso una heroine!¡Hahaha! Déjame invitarte a una hamburguesa, peque.

-Oh, ¡Muchas gracias! ¡tarahaha! Aunque no creo que haya sido para tanto, al verle así supe que era mi deber ayudarle~.

Y sin más, nos encaminamos hacia el McDonalds más cercano a comer, o mejor dicho, a cenar. Eran las 7 de la tarde y en una hora empezarían las presentaciones, así que le avisé de que mucho tiempo no podríamos estar. Él dijo que no había problema, la comida la sirven en menos de lo que canta un gallo y más rápido aún eres capaz de engullirla.

-Por cierto Alfred... Aquí tienes tu bolsa de hamburguesas...

-¡Atiza! ¡Me olvidé de ellas por completo! Lo peor es que ahora están cold... ¡Mundo cruel!

Dicho eso, él comenzó a llorar y yo lo abracé, tratando de calmarle.

-¿Pero vamos al McDonalds, no? Allí podrás comprar más.- Le sonreí con una mirada tierna, supuse que para un hero es muy triste quedarse sin sus enérgeticas provisiones de comida basura.

Él me miró con estrellitas en los ojos al estilo anime, soltándome:

-AHAHAHAHAHA. You're right.-Al instante paró de llorar para jactarse de reír.

Sonreí aliviada (aunque pensé que se portó de una manera algo extraña) y le tomé la mano, cómo el mismo hizo momentos antes, para seguir la trayectoria hacia el restaurante. Estuvimos todo el camino charlando de algunos países como Polonia, que según América, seguramente pudiera llegar a ser un gran amigo para mí . Yo le escuchaba atentamente y hacía comentarios o preguntas de vez en cuando sobre algunos países que desconocía de los relatos que me contaba. Le pregunté cuáles son los países de los que hay que cuidarse y me dijo:

-Mmm... Esa question es fácil... Cuidado con todos... Y no hagas enojar a Rusia (o te espera una horrible tortura con una cañería), no te metas con ninguno de los Italia (España y Alemania los protegen y tenerlos como enemies es muy peligroso), ten cuidado con Turquía (es un tipo muy fuerte y tiene amigos powerfull) y no comas never en casa de Inglaterra (la comida que prepara es mortal, casi un veneno).

-Ohhh... Ya veo... ¡¿Tan sádico es Rusia?!-Pregunté algo horrorizaba, habían cosas de él que no cuadraban con su imagen exterior.

-Sí... Te lo aseguro, es el tipo más dangerous de este centro. O bueno, casi. Está también su sestra, Bielorrusia, quién amenaza de muerte a toda chica que se acerque a Rusia.

-¡Waaaah! ¡Qué miedo!- Empecé a temblar y mi cara se tornó azulada.

-¡Tranquila! ¡El hero te protegerá cuando lo necesites!- Y me guiñó un ojo.

Instantaneamente me quedé algo más tranquila, y tras 50 metros de conversación sobre comida basura llegamos al McDonalds.

Tras comernos una hamburguesa y averiguar cosas sorprendentes como que un tal Inglaterra lo cuidó de pequeño (¡Nunca lo imaginé!¡Hasta la nación más poderosa del momento necesitaba alguien que lo cuidara de pequeño!) volvimos a la academia, justo a la hora de las presentaciones. Entramos al salón de actos, en el cuál había mucho bullicio. Ya estaban colocados muchos alumnos en sus respectivas mesas. Nos despedimos el uno del otro y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos con las mesas de nuestras respectivas clases. Él iba a segundo, así que se puso unos metros más allá de la mía, justo en el asiento que llevaba su nombre. Yo me senté en el que llevaba mi nombre, entre Letonia y Liechtenstein.

Un señor, que supuse que era el director, dió un discurso, nos leyó las reglas y nos animó a estudiar vigorosamente para llegar a superarnos como países. Era muy activo y llegaba a parecer una porrista, lista para la acción. Empecé a pensar que iba a hacer movimientos con porras, que por cierto estaban en una mesa de al lado. Pero no, los tomaron unas muchachas, de mi edad más o menos, y comenzaron a bailar animada y vigorosamente, hasta que la música que hasta ahora salía del amplificador se detuvo, como algo para abrir boca en el acto.

-Ahora, váyanse a sus respectivas habitaciones. Hoy no haremos presentaciones, ¿Por qué?Os preguntaréis, pues es porque vuestro compañero Japón...-Dijo el director mirando a un asiático de pelo casco (aunque bastante hermoso) y negro, como el azabache de sus ojos, que se levantó e hizo una reverencia. -Hará entrevistas a algunos de los de primero, ya que los demás supuestamente se conocen y así podremos a llegar a conocernos mejor. ¡Den lo mejor de sí mismos y que tengan buena chance!

Se acabó la presentación y fuí corriendo a dónde estaba Japón, en las mesas de cuarto:

-¡Hola! ¡Soy Werknya! ¿Me entrevistas? ¡Siempre quise que me grabaran, kyaaahuuuu!-Le dije de una manera bastante alegre, cantado entre medias. Quizá me dejé llevar por la emoción, pero es que nunca me entrevistaron y me sentí nerviosa.

Él se sonrojó y dijo:

-Como usted desee... -Hizo una reverencia a la cuál yo imité para no parecer descortés o algo por el estilo- Êtto... ¿Fecha de nacimiento?- Dijo tras pulsar el botón de grabar de la cámara de vídeo que tenía entre las manos.

- 27 de octubre de 1996.- Dijé sonriente, con los ojos azules brillando de la emoción.

-¿Cuáles son sus materias favoritas?

-Artística audiovisual e informática, of course.~

-¡Igual que las mías!-Dijo japón algo emocionado.

-¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial! Sé que es una entrevista y todo eso ... (Y el que pregunta eres tú...)¿Pero puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-C-claro, pregunte por favor...

-¿A qué curso vas?

-A cuarto...

-Oh... ¡Pareces mucho más joven!- Dije antes de soltar una risita con los ojos cerrados al estilo anime. Y a la vez también me arrepentí de sonar idiota ya que si estaba en las mesas de cuarto no es porque fuera a primero como yo precisamente.

-G-gracias... Señorita...(Ví que pasó el detalle de la pregunta por alto para no avergonzarme más, cosa que agradecí internamente con toda mi alma) ¿Podría saber cuáles son sus aspiraciones este curso?-Me miró sonrojado, interrogante con la mirada.

-Pasármelo bien, hacer amigos y cultivarme para ser una mejor nación. Supongo que coincidirá con la mayoría, no? Tarahaha~

-Supongo que son las mismas que las mías...

Derrepente apareció un rubio, de ojos verdes, enojado gritando hacia Japón:

-¡Da tu propia opinión, Japón!

Y sin más, se fue hacia dónde le esperaba una chica más pequeña, con su mismo corte y una cinta... Aunque no pude verle la cara para ver sus ojos. Se veía tan kawaii.~

Mientras estaba en esto, sonó el toque de queda para los alumnos,que era a las 9, antes de cerrar las puertas de las habitaciones en media hora para evitar que los alumnos se desmadraran los días laborables. Para eso estaban los fines de semana.

-Vaya... Es tardísimo Japón... Espero que te sirva mi entrevista.

Él se acercó a mi, tocando gentilmente mi hombro y respondiendo:

-Claro, le estoy muy agradecido. Gracias a usted tengo una entrevista muy cándida de una de las más kawaiis alumnas de primero... -A todo ello no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco- ¿Podría invitarla a comer en mi habita?

-Claro, mañana decidimos fecha y hora, ¿Vale?

Ambos estabamos nerviosos y no pudimos menos que despedirnos a toda prisa. Al llegar a la habitación puse las sábanas que aún estaban encima de la cama y dejé bajo la repisa las cortinas. Juro que no aplacé la decoración de mi habitación por vaguería, sino porque estaba cansada de tanto viaje y aventuras y, además, tenía clase al día siguiente, así que abrí la cama para zambullirme en los brazos de morfeo cuando ya, dentro de la cama, apagué la luz y susurré para mí misma un "buenas noches princesa".

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Interesante, ¿Verdad? Y ahora he aquí las intrigas:

-¿Por qué América se portó tan lindo?

-¿Cómo será el primer día de clases de Werknya?

-¿Habrá rollo con Japón?

-¿Qué pasará entre los demás países?

Todo esto y mucho más en la próxima entrega. Dejen reviews llenos de vodka, tomates, helado... Lo que sea y alimentenme de imaginación. Estaros alerta, que este va a ser con MUCHO el capítulo más tranquilo de la serie, es sólo una introducción. El resto estará cargado de misterio, pasión, desenfrenos y esas frikadas que suelen decir (?). ¡Sean pacientes y esperen por mí! (?)


End file.
